Just Like Animals
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "I can smell you, Skye." Werewolves!AU
1. Chapter 1

"I can smell you, Skye." He ran his claws against the cemented walls of the old factory as he circled the room.

"That's all you can do, _Grant." _Her tone was condescending while she appeared at the edge of the metal staircase that led to the next floor.

"That's _all_ I'm allowed to do." His eyes flashed red and she knew provoking an Alpha was a stupid move but she would be damned if she'd bend to his will so easily. "For now." He added as an afterthought.

She was born to run free but with wolves safety came in numbers. As much as she'd like to be by herself her pack was home. That didn't mean he could go around flirting with other women. Of course she hadn't given in to him yet, but she would! Eventually! They _were _mates after all.

Skye enjoyed the chase and Ward made it so much fun!

"Come down and we can talk about this." He cocked his head to the side, face neutral.

"There's nothing to talk about." She turned her back to him, sparing him a brief glance. "You made your choice. Apparently Raina would fit you better." She hadn't planned on keeping this up for long when she had discovered that Raina had her eyes on Skye's man too.

But something his brother had said about Skye being the wrong person for someone like Ward had rubbed her the wrong way. So after one of Raina's not so subtle attempts to get Grant's attention was witnessed by Skye she took off. It had been two weeks since she left the pack and while she didn't stray too far away (just hide herself too well) she had already missed them.

"You'll be the death of me, woman!" He growled finally giving up on sweet talking her out of here. "I've told you many times before to never listen to Christian. He's being bitter because Anna has him in the dog house. Please come down so we can go home!"

"No." She hissed crossing her arms under her chest. One moment he was down and the next he was right behind her grabbing around the waist. Skye let out a yelp of surprise as he pushed her up against the wall.

" Stop Pushing Me." He barked before robbing her from breath. Just like any other time Skye's arms found their way around his neck, her slender fingers slipping within his hair, and she pulled him to her. "This was your idea." He panted as they draw back. "If I had it my way you'd had been marked from the very first moment and no one would question your authority." He rubbed their noses together. His words would sound scary to her if they were said anyone but him but they weren't.

Skye had heard the stories, about bad mates, about Alphas that destroyed their lupa because all they cared about was power. But Grant wasn't like that, he never mistreated his pack or her and when the times called for it he even schooled a few of them because they were out of line. She knew that when he said 'marked' he didn't mean it in the possessive way others did. Marked by Grant it meant that no one would try to hurt her, no one would even think of looking at her the wrong way. And it would definitely stop Christian's bad habit of questioning her every move.

"Do it." She said in a small voice baring her neck to him. "Do it now, here." She repeated and his eyes flashed read again. Grant took a step back and dropped his arms from around her.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not doing something so intimate in a shitty old factory with you pressed up against a wall."

"Grant it's not-"

"You were turned, Skye. You can't understand the impotence of a ritual like that to a born wolf. Bonding is something special to us that happens only once and I'm not about to do it here!"

"Take me somewhere else, then!" She moved closer to him again running her hand down his chest towards the waistband of his jeans. "I just don't want to go back without being your mate on everything. Mind, body and soul." She whispered in his ear and she felt the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Okay." He breathed before pulling her in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After I posted the first part I realised that this was cruel even for me! So yes a second chapter was very much needed and since you demanded it well I couldn't let 2014 leave you all disappointed! Here's 3,000 words of what I hope is a very satisfactory second chapter.**

**Someone asked me where did I get my inspiration for the wolves and I have to say that my main inspiration was Teen Wolf but since this was an out the blue kind of thing I can't say I fleshed it out perfectly so bear with me. I hope I answered some questions with this one!**

**I'd like to thank Lana very much for her help and her amazing pep talks and LPlover93 for posting for me because as usual I don't have wifi! Reviews will make me very, very happy so you know what to do! See you next year people! Have a happy New Year's Eve. **

The drive back to the Ward Estate was quiet if not a little tense. But it was the good kind of tension, the kind that only promised exciting things. She tried to steal a few more kisses before he softly pushed her away. Her body was buzzing for him, for his touch and Skye had no idea how she fought that for so long.

Almost two years ago some asshole she had just met had turned her against her will. Skye always had a hard life but no one told her that at 23 it would become unbearable. She was lost for the first six months, she couldn't control her shifts or the beast inside her and as soon as the full moon rolled around things turned even more ugly.

But somehow, someway, she found herself in Boston and in extent into Grant's territory. Like the baby werewolf she was she had no idea about laws and to say that her first meeting with him was a disaster would be an understatement. If it wasn't for Rosie, his little sister, he would have tore Skye to pieces. Rose took her under her wing and little by little she found herself again.

She and Grant got off at the wrong foot and thankfully it took them only one life threatening situation to get their heads out of their asses. A sorceress trespassed their land and made a mess of it. Somehow she took control of Grant and forced him to do everything she asked. And of course the only way to set him free was through his mate.

Which evidently was the problem because Grant didn't have one; as far as they were concern of course which wasn't very far. In some twisted game of fate they discovered that she was the said mate. Okay it wasn't a twisted game of fate, it was a dick move by Christian who grabbed her and shoved her in front of him so Grant wouldn't kill him.

Later the older Ward brother would swear that he knew that Skye was Grant's mate and he would never hurt her and that was the only reason he used her as a shield. Of course no one believed him but it did break the spell so they let it slide.

It had been hard for both of them to adjust to a change like that. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him or the other way around but Skye was a free spirit and Grant was way too stubborn for his own good. She didn't want to be tied down like that and he refused to force the bond on her, so they were both miserable for the better half of a year.

Rose was again the one to provide a solution. The Ward Family came from a line of born wolves and this supernatural thing was easier for them. So she sat Skye down and explained to her what it means to have a mate. To put it in simpler words it was just like getting married only the person you choose would never hurt you or betray you and they would do everything in their power to keep you safe and a happy. Just because you tie yourself to one person doesn't mean it had to be bad. Rose had a mate herself and he was everything she ever needed. Her relationship with Grant might not have been ideal but Rose thought that they had to give it a try.

That conversation was what led her to his room a few nights later. They sat down and talked for hours, she told him about her life before this, he told her about his late parents and for the first time since they met they stayed in the same room for more than two seconds without starting a fight. After that their relationship changed bit by bit but they never moved past a few very hot make-out sessions and a couple of naughty things.

But even back then it was hard for them to keep their hands to theirselves, she still remembered that night she was wounded too tight after a fight she had with Christian about her rightful place on the pack and in order to relax her Grant went down on her. She tried to return the favour but he wouldn't let her. Now she could see that it was for the better, if her did let her one thing would led to another and she wouldn't be able to say no to something more.

She wasn't a virgin by any means but to sleep with him it meant bonding and she wasn't ready for that. Grant didn't pushed her into it either and it worked for them for a while. Lately though she found it hard to say no, no matter how much she wanted to lie Skye was in love with him and from what she gathered so was he. Her latest stunt was just a byproduct of a jealousy fit she had over seeing Raina leering around Grant. Skye had no idea how many times did she have to snarl to that hussy to get the point across, Grant was taken!

But that was all in the past now, it wouldn't be long before she would call him hers officially and no one would be able to do anything to change it. She already felt the tug in her heart getting stronger as the minutes ticked by and she opened herself up to him more. When she had asked him about it, Grant had said that it was a lot like a string connecting them together. What she felt, he felt too in some extent and when the bond was completed his body and mind would be in sync with hers.

The car jolted to a stop and brought her out of her thoughts. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly. "Are you sure about this?" He asked again and Skye turned to look at him. "Once it's done it can't be undone and I swear if you leave-" She put a finger on his lips shushing him.

"I want this." She said sincerely. "I'm done running, Grant! I want us to be together. Don't you?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart!" He laced their fingers together and he looked her with so much love in his eyes Skye felt like crying. "But I don't want to force the responsibilities that come with being my mate on you."

"You don't! It's my choice to be here. All I ever wanted was a family, Grant! I have that with you; with _our _pack." He nodded smiling softly that smile he had only for her. "Now can we please go inside? I have no idea how I still keep my hands off of you!"

~oOo~

The cabin, his cabin, _their _cabin now, looked like no one had been here for weeks. Which was mostly true because the only one allowed here was Grant. It was his safe haven, the one place that no one would bother him when this Alpha thing became too much. Because one thing she learned about Grant Ward was that while he took his responsibilities very seriously and tried his best to do the right thing he occasionally liked to doubt himself. In those moments this cabin was where he could withdraw and think.

He had taken her with him a few times the past few months. Skye wasn't really the outdoors type of girl but she did enjoy herself when she was with Grant. It became one of her favourite things to do with him actually. Come out here, spent a few hours away from everyone, sometimes even shift to run free for a while.

It made sense that they would do something as important as bonding here. Skye pulled him to her as they stepped inside and crushed her lips to Grant's hungrily. She was growing restless now, she just needed him. Grant's hands were everywhere at once and she chocked back a moan as they traveled down her body, cupping her ass and hosting her up. Her legs wounded around his waist as Grant's mouth trailed hot kisses down the column of her throat.

"You need to take a shower." He groaned as her hand slipped between them and took hold of his already hard cock, squeezing lightly.

"Is that your way of telling me I smell?" She laughed huskily when he whimpered, her hand never stopped working him as better as she could.

"No, that's my way of telling you I need some time to cool off." He let her down gently placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I want this to be special, Skye. Give me a few minutes to do this right." She nodded considering his words. She wanted this to be special too.

"Half an hour." She mumbled against his lips before stealing another kiss. "Half an hour and then I expect you to rock my world!" His laugh echoed into the small room as she made her way to the back of the cabin.

~oOo~

Thirty five minutes later Skye stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. To be honest she did needed a nice hot shower to relax. Goosebumps spread over her body as the cool air touched her skin, not that Skye could really feel the cold but some things never changed. Gathering her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head she slipped into one of Grant's old t-shirts and went to find him.

"Is that a nest?" She teased as she walked into the small living room taking in the countless blankets and pillows thrown in front of the fireplace. "Did you seriously made us a nest?" She dropped to her knees and crawled towards him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I should have gone with the blanket fort, right?" He teased back with a warm smile. He pulled her to sit on his lap as his hands settled on her hips. He let one slip under the t-shirt and he groaned when he realised she didn't wear any underwear. They would get in the way and Skye didn't need any unnecessary layers between them.

"Obviously!" She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I have to admit," He said when they pulled apart. "You smell better after your shower." His lips traveled down her throat and he nipped at the soft flesh lightly. "You smell like me." Skye moaned when his fingers squeezed her bottom, pulling her body flush against his.

"I want you so bad." She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck as she dove in for another kiss holding nothing back. Wetness pooled between her legs when he let out the sexiest growl ever known to men flipping them over. He laid her carefully against the blankets as the fire cracked. Grant sat back for a moment, his gaze piercing through her and if he was anyone else she would have felt embarrassed.

But he looked at her with so much love, so much adoration that Skye could do nothing but give him an honest smile. The man in front of her, the man she once hated, the man she once disrespected was ready to bring down the moon and the stars if she asked him to. He was ready to tie himself to her and promise her a forever no one else could give her. Skye wanted that, she wanted that forever with _him. _She wanted him to be her only one, to erase every past lover she ever had and leave only his marks on her body. Skye _wanted _to belong to Grant Ward and she wanted him to belong to her too. Now everything Rose told her made so much sense.

Skye reached for the hem of her shirt but he stopped her. "Not yet." He shook his head as his hands trailed up her smooth legs, caressing her soft flesh lightly. It was something so small and innocent yet to set her body alight. She could feel it that this wouldn't be like any other time she had sex, this wouldn't even be sex. Grant was going to make love to her and she was so glad he didn't take her back that old factory. She was so glad he insisted on brining her back here, to a place that meant so much to them, to a place that would make this as special as this moment was.

"I love the way you look at me." She murmured and cupped his cheek, tracing her thumb over the stubble there.

"How do I look at you?" Grant asked her and her breath hitched when his fingers slipped under her shirt and between her legs, teasingly.

"Like I'm the most beautiful woman on this planet." He tore a small moan from the back of her throat as his rough calloused digits found her clit, barely touching the sensitive nub.

"You are." He said placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth, and then another lower against the column of her neck, and lower until he reached the hem of her shirt. His mouthed traveled back up and Skye whined in annoyance. Games wasn't what she really needed now.

Stretching her hands over her head, she spread her legs shamelessly letting the shirt ride up. She watched him as his eyes darkened, his hands itching to touch her. "Come on, Grant." She moaned rolling her hips provocatively and that was all it took. The next moment the shirt covering her up was gone and Grant's lithe body was over hers. They fitted perfectly, her soft curves against his hard edges, her fingers slipped within his hair pulling harshly as his mouth crushed on hers.

He wasn't holding back and she didn't want him to. No, she wanted him to let the beast inside him free, to ravish her, take her and in return she would take him too. Skye would stake a claim on him tonight as much as he would stake on her. "I've wanted you for so long." He groaned against her skin when Skye reached down to undo his zipper. Grant whimpered loudly when her small hands wrapped around his hard length, stroking him lazily.

"Well, you have me now." She smirked against his lips, her fingers never missing a bit. "What are you gonna do about it?" She asked saucily running a thumb over the head of his cock and watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"So many things." He panted, his hands resting on either side of her head and Skye wanted to play with him a little more. She really wanted to work him up but she was way too wound up to do something like that now. She guided him inside her and watched as his breath hitched. "Fuck, Skye!" He groaned resting his forehead against hers.

"I know, babe." She nodded as her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels digging onto his buttocks pulling his body tighter against hers. "Move." She barked after a few moment, he was so lost in her. Skye took pleasure in owning him so fully he could register nothing but her, here he was the big and powerful Alpha and she could redden him speechless with just her body. Grant took her order with gusto and set up a slow pace, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling them over her head.

Skye could feel the pleasure mounting inside of her, she could feel it burning through her veins and she just needed a small push. The light pain from the bite he placed on her neck was what did it for her; her muscles went rigid and her back bowed, her fingers drawing red lines down his back as he spilled himself inside her.

~oOo~

She curled up against his side, her small frame melting into his bigger one. Her fingers drew patterns aimlessly against his warm skin. Skye felt happy, she felt...complete! Like she was finally where she was supposed to be. "I love you." He whispered into the quiet night making her smile.

"I love you too." She said sitting up before stretching her body over his. His bite on her neck had almost healed but she could tell that it would leave some kind of scar, not that she minded Skye was planing to leave a scar of her own on him, later. "What's that?" She asked as something just above his heart caught her attention. She traced the lines of the tattoo enthralled by it making him laugh.

"Rosie didn't tell you about this, did she?" She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the symbol of infinity curved in black ink against his skin. "Once you find your mate and they accept you a bond is formed, this tattoo is the byproduct of the said bond. It's a way to show others that you have a mate. You have one too." He said taking her hand gently and brining it up to his lips. "Right here." He kissed her tattoo resting on the inside of her wrist against her pulse.

It was different for each couple, his sister for example had a rose. He never asked about it though, it was something private only for the mates to know. For them it was the symbol of infinity, a reference to the way they felt for each other.

"Forever, huh?" She smiled widely as her body rose slightly over his. Her fingers took hold of him and she guided him inside of her for the second time that night. Grant groaned as her head fell back, sweet pleasure coursing through her veins.

"If you'll have me." He moaned sitting up, pulling her closer. Skye would want nothing less than that, a lifetime with him.


	3. Chapter 3

He flinched when she ran the alcohol soaked cotton over the fresh wound. "It's not like it won't heal in the next thirty minutes." He grumbled as Skye cleaned the cuts religiously, that Manticore had some wicked claws and of course it would use them on Grant.

"Simmons said that we should take care of them even if they heal fast. You're not invincible you know." Her voice soft but restricted. Skye had made clear that he had to stop throwing himself at harms way. He wasn't alone anymore, if something -anything- happened to him she would be doomed to live the rest of her life alone and that wasn't fair.

But it's not like Grant could help it, he was the leader of the pack and when something came after them he had to take care of it. Rose had scowled him about it too, Grant should trust his pack to have his back. It wasn't easy though, he was so used to taking care of everyone that letting others help him was hard.

"Are you going to be like that for rest of the night?" He asked and tried to pull her in his arms but Skye batted his hands away.

"How am I?" She bite out forcefully as she gathered the antiseptic and the dirty cottons in order to place them back where she got them.

"Cold." He followed her to their ensuite,he had made sure to redecorate his bedroom to make it fit them both better. The dark and grey walls before her were replaced by warm colours now. His life was a little brighter since she came into it to be honest. "Distant." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, Skye tensed a little. "Come on, sweetheart." He breathed hotly trailing kisses down her neck. "I promise I won't do something stupid again." Skye sighed and turned in his arms to face him.

"You promised the same thing before but here we are." She accused him. "We are in this together, Grant! I can't handle seeing you like that all the time. Tommy is too young to help but Rose and Christian aren't, neither is the rest of the pack. I know your big brother isn't your first choice when it comes to people you trust but even he won't hurt you or any of us for that matter."

"I know-" She put a finger against his lips.

"Let me finish." Skye chastised and he closed his mouth. "All I'm asking is for you to be a little more considered. You're not allowed to die on me!" She slapped her hand against his chest and he winced.

"I promise." He said kissing her lips softly. "You are hot when you play to nurse to me, you know." He teased as his mouth worked against her neck again.

"Is that the true reason you let every bad guy beat you around?" She moaned as he sucked on her pulse point. "Just so we can play doctor?" Grant laughed huskily and cupped her bottom lifting her up. Skye's shapely legs wrapped around his waist as he placed her on the bathroom counter.

"Maybe." He pushed the strap of her tank top down and kissed a trail towards her naked chest. Skye had thrown her dirty clothes off of her as soon as they had stepped inside their room. She had told him before how much she hated blood on her clothes and it seemed to happen every single time they had an encounter with a supernatural being. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Skye's head fell back in pleasure when his mouth wrapped around one taut nipple.

"Not today." She whimpered and his hands traveled up her thighs before taking hold of her panties, they were torn to scrapes the next moment. "You outta to stop doing that." She teased breathlessly when he slipped two long digits inside her, moving then torturously slow.

"I can always buy you more." His laugh was rich and husky and went straight to her core. The things this man could do to her! Skye tried to choke back a groan when his thumb found her clit and rubbed in tight circles. Her legs tighten around his waist as her orgasm ripped through her in waves.

"Fuck!" Skye's breath hitched and Grant kept teasing her sending her over the edge for the second time. She bite her lip when he rested his forehead against hers their breaths mixing. "I'll never get tired of this." She murmured as she rubbed her nose against his lovingly.

"I love you." Grant smiled and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over it.

"Take me to our bed." She didn't miss the way his eyes lit up every time she referred to something as _'theirs'. _Grant picked her up again and this time Skye removed the last article of clothe that kept them apart. She pressed closer to him as their lips came together once more in a searing kiss. He walked them back to the bedroom his steps steady with his mouth sealed over hers the entire time.

Even a year later it always got Skye the way he treated her. Like she was the most expensive thing in this world and he the luckiest man to have it. The way he spoke to her, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, all of it screamed love and adoration. It was hard for her to believe that she actually got what she wished for all those years. Her back hitting the cool cotton sheets was what brought her out of her musings.

"Thank you." She murmured the moment he pulled back in need for air.

"For what?"

"For saving me from myself." She admitted quietly. Back when Skye first wandered into the Ward territory she was in a very dark place. She never had an easy life, a loving family or a place to call home and when Miles gave her the bite against her will she pretty much gave up on fighting to stay alive. Part of her prayed for Grant to tear her to pieces back then and if it wasn't for Rose he would have. But thankfully he didn't and here they were, happy and together.

"It goes both ways, sweetheart." He smiled down at her as he crawled over her body. "I would have been dead a thousand times if it wasn't for you."

"I know, I'm awesome." Skye moaned deeply as Grant finally slipped inside her. "About time." She sighed in contentment and he laced his fingers with hers, resting them at her sides. They lost themselves in each other after that, laboured breaths, kisses and love bites, every time they came together like this was like the first time.

They came together, their moans mixing. Her orgasm left her a panting mess, Skye realised on the weight of his body on top of hers. It was nice, comforting, it felt like home. Grant rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms. Skye relaxed as they laid in comfortable silence.

"Grant?"

"Hmm..."

"Swear to me that you won't do something stupid again." She said in a small voice and he grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

"I promise Skye, I won't." He assured her.

"I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
